


Hello Beastie (Horror Edition)

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: School Stories [2]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Original Work
Genre: Dark Fey - Freeform, Gen, Horror AU, Hurt No Comfort, I’m not sorry, I’m proud of this abomination, Vampires - freeform, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: What if the story of Amethyst and Cloudheart was told differently? What if the story didn’t have a happy ending?(Prompt: Write a horror story)
Series: School Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959712
Kudos: 1





	Hello Beastie (Horror Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello Beastie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095484) by [Tigerlily_Wildflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower). 



> This is very different from my usual writing style, but it’s nice to venture outside the comfort zone every once in a while. What better time to write a horror story than in October with Halloween just around the corner.
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism or general feedback! But please be conscious of how you word it. I don’t mind negative feedback, but please be nice about it! <3

The sounds of the moonlit forest surround me with its chirping crickets and gentle rustling of leaves. I always found a nighttime nature walk to be a great way to soothe my hyperactive thoughts, especially since I’m more of a night owl anyways. As I ambled through the woods, I soon arrived at the creek where I usually turn around and head home. I examined my surroundings and noticed it separated the familiar maple trees from a different forest. I stared at the other side in awe. The underbrush was lusher and there was bioluminescent moss growing on the trunks of sakura trees. The blossoms glowed in the pale moonlight, making them appear ethereal. A slight breeze rustled the trees, causing petals to drift down and create a path through the brush.

I leaped over the creek with ease and picked my way through the brush as I followed the petal path that had been laid before me. As I followed the path, the plant life gradually turned from the lush green I’d seen by the creek to pitch black with red lilies blooming in the bushes. The sakura petals even turned from a light pink to a dark crimson. I eventually came to a grassy clearing with a weeping willow tree in the middle of it. But it wasn’t like any of the ones I’ve seen. There were black jasmine petals instead of the usual drooping leaves. Violet fireflies flitted all over the place and the occasional petal would drift off the tree as it swayed in a gentle breeze. The clearing was bathed in pale moonlight from the golden harvest moon, so the tree seemed inviting. I cautiously approached the tree and parted the fronds with my hands. Inside, a small boulder sat at the base of the trunk. I heard the caw of a raven which jerked me back to reality. Startled, I looked around to find the source and found it perched on a branch above me. I sat down on the boulder with a sigh. I couldn’t shake the feeling I was being watched; that there was something lurking in the shadows. I laughed and shook my head.

“Calm your shit, Amethyst; You’re just paranoid,” I told myself. A branch snapped close by and spooked the raven. It cawed indignantly and flew away. I took that as my cue to leave and fled from the clearing, sprinting towards the familiar maple trees. In my haste, I stumbled over a root and fell into the creek, scraping my shin on the way down. I quickly scrambled to my feet and kept running, adrenaline dulling the pain. When I arrived safely back home, I made sure to lock the door behind me. I didn’t know if I’d been chased or followed by whatever had snapped the branch. I collapsed onto the couch, exhausted as the adrenaline began to fade. I had to get to the bottom of whatever that presence was, even if it was the last thing I did.

I left the safety of my house the next evening and trekked back to the clearing. My gut kept screaming at me to turn back, but I was on a mission and there was no reasoning with me. I wouldn’t listen to logic. When I finally returned to the clearing, the raven came to greet me. I held up my wrist and it perched on me. I lowered my arm back down to see the raven up close. Its iridescent feathers shone in the soft bioluminescence of the clearing and it cocked its head at me curiously.

“Pretty bird,” I cooed, and it cawed in reply as it puffed up its chest. I laughed but immediately felt a sinister presence nearby. I surveyed my surroundings and discovered deep blue eyes staring at me from the shadows, sending a chill down my spine. The raven flew into a nearby tree, leaving me to confront this _thing_ alone.

“Show yourself!” I called out a shaky voice. I cursed at myself for letting my fear show. Now was not the time for that.

“You speak the words of a brave knight, yet your tone is that of a timid mouse,” a feminine voice responded in a serene yet disquieting tone. Her honeyed words created an overwhelming sense of unease and it seemed she picked up on my fear.

“I’m not scared of you!” I countered, my tone sounding much more confident this time. I didn’t know the creature’s intentions, nor did I know the cause of it lurking about.

“Nor I of you,” she replied as a figure moved through the shadows. My fear only amplified as the creature stepped into the moonlit clearing. I recognized her as a dark fey, proven by the small silvery horns atop her head and the mighty jet-black angel wings that dragged behind her with each step. She paused a moment to stretch them. Each one was easily three and a half arm’s length with feathers the size of my thumb. Her long hair was the color of fresh fallen snow and her skin of dark chocolate. She appeared to be around sixteen or seventeen, which meant she was the same age as me. She glanced in my direction and flashed me a fanged smile. But her fangs were small and almost identical to a mortal’s canines.

“Hello, Beastie,” she addressed me in that same honeyed tone, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My gut was telling me to run and as I tried to, I found that I couldn’t run away. I didn’t know why, but I decided to confront the creature.

“Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?!” I yelled angrily.

She simply took a step toward me instead of replying. I took a step back in response. This dance continued for a while until my back hit the trunk of the willow tree. I heard the soft _shhhhhhh_ of her wings trailing in the grass, signifying her approach to the tree. The fronds of the tree parted to let her through. She closed the distance between us in two elegant strides. Her face was inches from mine, eyes boring straight into the depths of my soul. It took all my willpower not to break eye contact with her. The intensity of her gaze was unnerving, but I would not give in. I. Would. Not. Fear. Her.

“You shouldn’t have come here…but alas, you’re in my domain now,” she stated maliciously. “Those who come here are never seen or heard from again.”

I felt my anger flare as I began to lose control of my temper. I wasn’t going to die here, nor would I let this demon _belittle_ me. Adrenaline started pumping through my veins and I let my anger take over me. I lashed out in a blind rage and I pushed her back, knocking her off-balance. Before she could react, I quickly grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned her to the tree the other. She growled and struggled against me, but I had an iron grip on her. When she realized I had pinned her wings down as well, she immediately stilled, and her eyes widened in fear.

“You should _never_ underestimate the power of the Beast within,” I stated with a vicious smile as I pulled out my red pocketknife from within my boot. I pushed her hands a little higher on the tree and pressed the red blade of the knife against the joint connecting her wings and shoulder blades. I saw the fey tremble in fear, and I reveled in how _wonderful_ it felt. The predator was now the prey.

“Now, what shall I do with you? Oh, I know!” I applied pressure to the knife, and it cut through the joint like butter. Her scream was deafening; yet it was still music to my ears. But the Beast wasn’t sated. I knew there was only one thing left to do. I closed my eyes, tuning out my surroundings. I gave into the carnal urge that keeps my kind going. The urge to feed. I felt my canines change into the pointy daggers called fangs. I heard her blood rushing through her veins, the pounding of her heart, the shallow breaths she took. The scent of her blood was deliciously intoxicating as it flooded my senses with the overwhelming sweetness of honey.

When I tuned back into reality, I found that she had stopped struggling. She tilted her head to the side, accepting her fate. I brushed her hair aside and bit down on the pulse point. I heard the soft crunch of my fangs puncturing skin and shuddered as sweet vitae flowed from the wound. I drank until there was nothing left, the color drained from her entire body. I left the clearing, carrying the wings with me. The forest would take care of the body in due time. When I arrived home, I mounted the wings on my trophy wall. The fey was right; Those who enter my domain are never seen or heard from again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on another installment of Childish Chaos which I’m planning on releasing on Halloween! ;3


End file.
